


Demons

by DeahtByHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Rape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeahtByHeart/pseuds/DeahtByHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is alright little one, you are safe now.” Severus promised himself that Harry would be protected from now one firmly. “Try to sleep again, I promise you now one will hurt you here little angel.” Severus gently murmured. He pulled Harry closer to him just holding him until he nodded off to sleep again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons

Disclaimer: Don’t own Harry Potter. Never have never will. Disclaimer is for the rest of the story.  
Harry snivelled a little bit. His uncle just left his room. Harry feels how his anger and sadness magnify. But at the moment there was nothing he could do.   
He tiredly rubbed his eyes. Whimpering from the pain the movements brought.   
His back was on fire and his arse was in full blown agony. How he hate the headmaster and his family. Yeah fucking right. He didn’t have a family he would probably be on his own for the rest of his miserable live.   
Harry tried to calm down. But the more he thought the up setter was he getting. There was nothing he could do anymore. He was finished with the wizard world. They can fight Voldemort on their own. If they want him to suffer then so be it they can suffer.   
He silently picked himself up. His body felt as if it was on fire. He weakly lifted up his floor bored. He picked up a pain potion. He downed it quickly then he drank a pepper up potion. Feeling a little better he silently opens his window. He slipped out of the window and down the wall.   
Pain coursed through his body when he hit the ground. He started too walked to the Leaky Cauldron making sure not to bump into anyone. He know he wouldn’t be found missing until the next morning.   
After walking for two hours was he finally at the places. He felt weak and wanted nothing more than to hide for the rest of his live. Knowing know wasn’t the time to think like that he forced himself forward. To get to Gringots to figure out what to do from now on.   
He slipped passed Tom the keeper of the Leaky Cauldron. Making sure people doesn’t see him, Harry made his way to Gringots.   
Seeing Griphook Harry made his way urgently over to him. “Griphook, I need to see everything I own and how much I have in my vault without people finding out, will you help me please?” Harry begged the goblin.   
Griphook looked at the Potter heir. He could see in how much pain he was. He gave Harry a grin. “I will call your manger.”   
“Thank you Griphook.” There was a note of tiredness in his voice.   
“Go through there Mr. Potter.” Harry followed to where the goblin was pointing. He silently walked into the room. No one else was there. Harry sat down on one of the chairs. He heard goblinhook begin held from Griphook.   
Another older goblin came into the room. “I am Bloodrip, Mr. Potter your account manager.” The goblin said.   
“What can I do for you today?” He asked. Harry swallowed. He was stressed and scared. “I want to know everything I own and also what is going on in my vault.” He said softly. The goblin frowned when Harry said vault.   
“You have multiple vaults Mr. Potter. We started to send your statements to you since you where eleven.” The goblin said looking irritated. Harry looked at the goblin as if he was crazy. “No. I haven’t been getting any statements.” The boy was back to begin angry. “Can you show me everything that I own and what happened in the vaults since my parents deaths please?” Harry asked.  
“Your father left me in charge of your vaults. So no one could take out any money. There wills was forced by the ministry not to begin read. Luckily for you that your father left us in charge of your gold otherwise you wouldn’t have a Knut left to spend. Dumbledore was trying for the last fifteen years trying to get into your vaults but was unable. Your parents also have set up a marriage contract with Severus Tobias Snape. You will marry when you get to your sixteen birthday.” When Harry heard that words he felt if his live was going to end as the moment and that nobody would be able to helped it either.   
His sixteen birthday was in two days’ time. Harry closed his eyes in dread. The potion master hates him with a passion. Seeing that the young lord wasn’t happy about the contract, the goblin looked at him. “Your parents left you a pensive full of memories you should watch before we continue. While you watch the memories I would contact Lord Snape so that he can help you with the rest of the stuff that needs to be dealt with.” The goblin said.   
He unlocked his drawer and pulled out a beautiful pensive. He shooed the boy into it.  
-Memory-  
Harry sees his mother standing before him talking to a younger Severus. “I know you don’t like this Severus, but please you must protect my baby boy. There is going on a lot more than I wish would go on. Don’t trust Dumbledore as far as you can trough him Severus. He doesn’t have the wizards’ world best at heart. He is manipulative and want’s power.” Lilly told Severus.   
James came into the living room, he nodded at Snape. “I know you don’t like me and you don’t have to. I know you are a spy just promise you will protected Harry the best you can.”   
Severus looked seriously at them. “I promise I will. But I won’t do anything to put my position as a spy in danger. We need the information if we are going to win the war.”  
The sense changes. Lilly and Severus was both outside of Potter manor.   
“Severus, the reason why I want you to signed this contract is because Harry is your soul mate.” Lilly said softly.   
Severus looked at her sharply. He knew she was a seer so she had to see it at some point.   
“I will Lilly. I promise I will protected Harry to the best of my abilities.”   
Harry watches the rest of the memories quietly. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks learning about his parents.  
-end of memories-  
When Harry steppes out of the pensive was his eyes swollen and blood shot. Severus was looking at him sadly. Bloodgrip was working through some papers.   
Severus looked unsure of what to do. The boy didn’t look well. “Harry…” His voice trailed off. He didn’t know what he could say to make him feel better. He had to pretend he hate the boy for so long that it hurts him.   
Harry looked up when Severus said his name. Severus felt how his heart want to beat out of his body when his eyes met the pained eyes of Harry.   
Harry just stay quiet he wanted nothing more than to run and hide. Severus stood up and gently picked up the teen. Feeling Harry tense against him he frowned softly.   
“It is going to be alright Harry.” Severus said gently. He looked at Bloodgrip. “We will continue this discussion on a later date. For now I want to talk to Harry first.” Severus said softly. Harry had curled into himself.   
“You can use my floo, Lord Snape.” Bloodgrip said. Harry was in Severus arms, trying hard to keep his tears at bay.   
Severus scooped a small amount of floo powered up. “Snape Manor. Potions.” Severus said loud and clearly.   
He stepped into the green flames. Making sure to have a good hold on Harry. He stepped out in a beautiful living room.   
Harry felt close to passing out. Scared for what the rest of his life is going to look like. Knowing that he would have no choice he close his eyes in despair. Trying desperately to keep himself from crying.   
Severus frowned again. The boy was too submissive. He also could feel Harry giving in.   
“Harry?” Severus asked softly. His voice he tried to keep on a calm and soothing level. Harry lifts his head up. His eyes were glazed with unshed tears. “Yes sir?” His voice croaked.   
“You don’t have to call me sir, Severus will do.” Severus said softly. Harry just nodded. Still feeling that his younger mate is stressed out, Severus moved over to a cough. He sat down and gently rubbed soothing circles on Harrys back, Harry filched back from the contact.   
Severus frowned again. “Harry, are you alright?” Severus knew it was a stupid question to ask but he needed his partner to answer him.   
Harry wandless and wordless removed the glamour’s on his body. Severus eyes widen in socked when he saw the bruises and cuts on Harry.   
“We are going to talked later on how you got them.” Severus said firmly while standing up and moved up to their room. Harry whimpered in fear. Severus holds Harry closer to his body wising that he could take away the young teen’s pain.   
He gently lay Harry down on the bed. He quickly casted diagnostic charms on Harry. When he saw the damages done to the young man he felt his anger leeching in waves from him.   
Severus opened his emergency potion bag. “Harry I need you to drink a few potions for me.” Severus murmured to the teen that didn’t move. Scared Harry just did what was told of him.   
Severus helped him to drink a calming draught, a level 10 pain potion, blood repression and a few more potions to fight infection, heal damaged done to his nerves, bones and internal organs.  
“Harry I am going to remove your shirt, alright?” Severus asked softly. Knowing that the boy would properly be scared to death.   
Harry just nodded. He didn’t dare to do anything. Severus gently helped him to sit upright while he removed his shirt. Harry’s chest was open with various wounds. Severus gently rubbed salves into the wounds after cleaning them.   
Severus made sure that when he got to the legs to just lift Harry’s pants a little bit upwards, knowing that it wouldn’t helped know to heal more below the waist. After he healed him, Severus gently pulled him into his arms.   
Harry was fighting hard to keep himself from crying. “Harry love, look at me.” Harry lifted his head up. “It is alright to cry. Don’t bottle your emotions up.” Severus gently said. Harry loosed the fight against his tears.   
Severus gently cradled the boy against his body. Mumbling soothing words to the scared teen. After a while Harry’s tears started to dry up, leaving him feel lighter but also scared.   
“I know you are scared Harry love, I know that you don’t trust me as far as you can throw me, but I promise you I won’t hurt you, not mentally, not physically, not sexually. We only need to get married the day after tomorrow, but we don’t have to sleep together that night. We can move at your pace. I am going to help you alright?” Severus voice was soothing to Harry’s fragile nerves.  
Harry nodded against Severus chest. He was a lot smaller than Severus. “I know you don’t want to talk about the abuse but I need to know if your uncle had raped you.” Severus asked Harry quietly. Harry was silent for a few minutes. “N-no.” His voice croaked. He closed his eyes in shame. Severus looked at him. He can sense that Harry was telling him the truth. “Who did love?” Severus rubbed soothing circles on Harry’s back.   
Harry crimped slightly inward. “Dum-Dumbledore, Ron and I d-don’t k-know th-the others.” Harry managed to get out. Severus feels how his blood starts to boil when he heard who had hurt his young soon to be husband.   
“Shhh love, no one will hurt you here.” Severus keeps on saying. They sat in silence for hours just like that. Severus looked up when Harry’s stomach started to made sounds in hunger. “Twinkel” Severus called out.   
A house elf popped into the room. “What can Twinkel get for Master Potter-Snape?” The house elf was slightly bouncing on her heals.   
“Bring two meals up please, with orange juice. Please make sure the food isn’t greasy and relatively soft please.” Severus said to the elf. “Twinkel will do.” The house elf popped away again. ‘  
A few minutes later to trays popped into the room. “Harry love come it is time for dinner.” Severus whisper softly. Harry stare blankly at the food and then back at Severus. “Love you have to eat something to keep your strengths up.” Severus said gently. “I-i-its t-to m-much.” Harry whimpered out softly.   
Severus frowned a little bit. “I will give you a stomach smoother but you must eat at least a quarter to a half of this plate.” Severus said firmly. The boy was way to light.   
Harry just nodded at the words. Severus handed him the potions and watch as he downed it with a light frown.   
They ate in silence the rest of their dinner. Harry started to feel tired, his eyes where drooping a little bit. “Love come you can take a shower and then go to bed.” Severus said suddenly. He could see that the teen was tired even when he tried to hide it.   
“Yes sir.” Harry just murmured. Severus sighed a little bit. Severus took Harry’s half way empty plate when it was clear that he wasn’t going to eat any more than what he ate.   
Severus handed him a set of clean pyjamas and a towel. “Take your time, alright?” Severus said softly. Harry just nodded.   
Harry quickly jumped into the shower when he got in the room. He was scared, confused and didn’t understand what the hell was going on. Severus was decent with him, treated him with care. Harry quickly showered and then went back to the room.   
Severus was sitting easily in a chair and reading. He looked up when Harry walked back into the room, Harry’s eyes where red rimmed. Severus stood up and easily pulled Harry into his arms. He just hold then young man.   
“Come love, it is time for you to sleep.” Severus whisper into Harry’s ear. Severus gently guided Harry to the bed. He pulled the covers back and then gently pushed him down onto the bed.   
TBC


	2. Demons 2

-Nightmare-  
“Please stop. Please. Ron, please stop. You are hurting me. Please stop, please.” Harry begged the bigger boy. He was covered in bruises. His left eye was swollen and his lip was cut.   
“Why should I?” The red head asked with a crazy grin.   
Harry didn’t answer the question…  
-Nightmare stopped-  
Severus shakes the crying teen next to him, awake. Harry’s emerald green eyes where wide with terror. “Shh my little angel, you are safe.” Severus mumbled to him. “Sir?” Harry whimpered out.. “Hush now little angle it was just a nightmare. You are safe with me.” Severus said softly into Harry’s ear.   
Harry whimpered a little bit, his body was tense as if he excepted Severus to hit him for waking him up. Severus gently started to rubbed Harry’s back hopping to sooth him. “I am not going to hurt you little angel.” Severus said softly. His voice was as riche as the soothes velvet. Harry slowly relaxed against Severus.   
“Can you tell me about the nightmare little angel?” Severus asked softly. Harry was now lying quietly against his chest. Severus had concurred a cold clothe that he laid over Harrys red rimmed eyes.   
“It w-was a-about R-ron.” Harry’s voice was meek. “What did he do little angle?” Again to sooth him. Harry closed his eyes, a whimper of fear so soft rose up into Severus ear. Harry tried to speak but his voice was away.   
“It is alright little one, you are safe now.” Severus promised himself that Harry would be protected from now one firmly. “Try to sleep again, I promise you now one will hurt you here little angel.” Severus gently murmured. He pulled Harry closer to him just holding him until he nodded off to sleep again.   
Harry slept the rest of the night in Severus arms. Harry woke the next morning first. Feeling safe and warm and comfortable. For a few seconds he just froze not understanding what was going on and why it is going on. Severus woke up when he felt Harry going tens against him.   
“Morning my little angle.” Severus softly greeted the teen. “Morning sir.” Severus signed softly at the submissive behaviour.   
“I told you, you can call me Severus you don’t need to call me sir.” Harry let out a small whine of destress at the tone. “Harry look at me please.” Severus felt like someone just took his heart and thrown it into a herd of hippografes. Harry’s beautiful emerald green eyes were dulled and full of fear.   
“I am not going to hurt you. I know the situation is less than ideal and I know that you are scared but I can promise you that you would be safe here. I won’t hurt you in any way or form. I know I was a true baster through the years but that is because I am a spy and if I was nice to you I would have been found out and you don’t know how much I hate myself because I have to hurt you every single day and I don’t want to do that but I was forced to do it.” Severus said firmly. He knew it was going to be a long way before Harry was truly comfortable with him.   
Severus gently whipped the tears that was slowly falling down Harry’s face off. He just hold him the whole way trying to let him understand that he wasn’t in danger.   
After ten minutes of sitting in silence did Severus speak for the first time again. “Let get ready for the day.” He gently pulled Harry up. “Go and take a shower while I let the house elf’s know that they should start with breakfast. Now is there anything you like to eat this morning?” Severus asked. Harry shook his head his eyes where down casted again.   
Severus looked sadly at his fiancé who was so scared. “Go and shower.” Harry just took a few steps when Severus halted him. “And remember little angel you can shower as long as you want to.” Harry just nodded his head. Not really in the mood to try and speak. His stomach felt like someone tide it up. And he felt nausea. Like the previous evening was Harry finished within ten minutes.   
Severus handed him clothes that he resides so that it would fit Harry. “You need to get a new wardrobe so that is what we are going to do today.” Harry looked down. What is he supposed to say or do. He doesn’t know how to act and it is scaring him.   
Severus looked at Harry with worry in his eyes. He gently picked Harry up making sure that he was comfortable in his arms. “Calm down little angle. Just be yourself. It is the only way you would be able to heal.” Severus said softly.   
Severus moved them to the dining room. Harry was holding tightly onto him. “Little Angle. There is someone I want you to meet today. And I want you to try and not freak out alright?” Harry nodded against Severus shoulder.   
“I promise he won’t hurt you, and he never wanted to hurt you.” Severus continued. “W-who a-am I go-going to meet?” Harry asked softly. “Tom, your grandfather.” Feeling Harry stiffen against him, brought him to a stop.   
“Little Angle I promise you are safe. He won’t hurt you; he never wanted to hurt you. He tried so many times to get you away from the Dursleys and he couldn’t.” Seeing the tears that was starting to brim in Harry’s eyes want Severus to close his eyes in sadness. “It is going to be alright little angel. You are safe and loved. Not one of will hurt you.” Severus promised the scared teen.   
Harry whined a little bit at that statement. As if he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Severus just planted a soft kiss onto Harry’s forehead.   
When they got to the dining room he heard Harry whined softly. “Hush little angle. He won’t hurt you little angle. I won’t allow him to hurt you.” Severus gently sooth Harry.   
Severus gently cradled Harry to him.   
Severus opened the door, when the door open Tom immediately stood up. He pail when he saw how scared his grandson was.   
“Harry?” Tom voice was shaken at how scared Harry was.   
TBC.   
A/N hey people I really need a beta, if you know if someone could beta or if you can beta please let me know. And I also want to say thank you to the people who followed and favourite. If something bother you guys let me know please. Also please leave a review.


	3. Demons 3

Severus felt his body tense when Harry started to struggle. “Little Angel. Calm down. He won’t hurt you. You are safe. Little Angle.” Severus murmured into Harry’s hear. Tom knelt next to them, seeing his grandson so scared of them was breaking him in a way the death of his daughter couldn’t.   
“Harry I swear on my magic that I won’t hurt you.” Tom said softly. He knew they need to get him to calm down before he does something to hurt himself or all of them. He knew his grandson was very powerful, and in his fearful state would his magic be even more dangerous.   
Harry tried to calm down, but when he saw Tom again he was immediately back at the graveyard. Hearing Severus talking to him was also starting to get too much for him. Feeling his breathing speed up again made him feel light headed, but the fear was overwhelming him.   
“Harry I need you to drink the calming draught for me, alright little angle?” Severus tried to get him to calm down. Seeing that Harry wasn’t hearing him, made Severus even more worried than the panic attack.   
Severus dragged the struggling teen against him, making sure that he wouldn’t hurt himself. He had a hard time to keep Harry’s head still so that he could get him to drink the potion.   
It took a few seconds for the potion to start to work. Harry’s eyes were slightly glazed. “Little Angle?” Severus voice was full of worry. Harry was swaying side to side. “I-I’m so-sorr-sorry s-sir.” Harry whimper out.   
“Little Angle, you were stuck in a memory.” Severus said gently. Seeing that Harry wasn’t going to answer him, he gently pulled Harry up.   
Harry nearly fell back down since his legs felt like jelly to him. He felt tears burning his eyes again. “Hush little angle.” Severus gently murmured. Tom looked worried at the two, but there wasn’t much that he could do at the moment.   
Severus led Harry to a chair next to him, and gently pushed him to sit down so that he could eat. He started to dish up for the both of them, making sure that Harry gets the same amount he ate last night.   
Tom frowned when he saw how low the amount of food was that Harry was going to eat. Seeing that Tom was going to say something made Severus to quickly shake his head.   
“Little Angle, I want you to eat your whole plate.” Severus said with a firm voice, he knows Harry is to stress to want to eat anything. Harry just quietly nodded. Severus watches Harry like a hawk to make sure he would be fine.   
They ate in a stressed silence. When they finished they moved to the living room, Harry was clinging to Severus arm. Severus gently runs his thumb across Harry’s hand. “Little Angle, take a deep breath for me.” Seeing that Harry was doing as instructed. “There we go little angle, in and out. You are safe here, I promise you that my little angle.”   
Severus and Tom were both worried at how pail Harry was. “Little Angel, how are you feeling at the moment?” Severus asked gently. Harry swallowed past the lump before he tried to speak again. “Str-stressed, sc-scared…” Harry’s voice trailed off.   
“Harry?” Tom tried to get his grandsons attention. Harry looked up frightened. “I am not going to hurt you.” Harry tried to make himself even smaller against Severus. When Cedrick died, when the Crucio was casted upon him. It was the same man who now promise him that he wouldn’t hurt him, when he already hurt him so badly.   
Tom looked in shocked as Harry tried to disappear. “Little Angle, what is wrong?” Severus asked gently.   
“Cedrick.” The whimper broke both their hearts. Tom looked at Severus waiting for an explanation as to why Harry would be scared of him. “Cedrick Diggory had died at the third task of the Tri-Wizard competition it was the same night that you ‘came’ back. Harry’s health exams that night showed that he was under multiple crucio’s that night.” Severus said quietly. Harry’s hands were over his ears trying to block out his memory. The pitiful whimpers where showing just how badly stressed he was.   
Severus gently pulled Harry closer to him. “Little Angle, you are not at the graveyard, come back to me little angle.” Severus gently pulled Harry out of his memories.   
He gently whipped the traces of tears that was running down Harry’s face away. “Shh little one. You are safe little angle.”   
A/N Sorry this chapter was very short the next one would be longer. I think. Thank you Fangirl4ever that said that she will beta read. You are amazing. Thank you very much  
And then I want to say thank you to everyone that have read and reviewed, favourite and followed. You guys makes my day. Please leave a review on the way out.


	4. Demons 4

“Little Angle can you tell us what happened at the graveyard?” Severus asked quietly. Harry shook violently against him.   
“M-my f-fau-fault th-that h-he is d-d-dead.” Harry whimpered out. “No Little Angle it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t force him to take the cup with you little angle, you weren’t the one who killed him little angle. It wasn’t your fault angle.” Severus gently calmed the teen down.   
“ He told me to take the cup since I deserve it. But I begged him to take it with me to make it a true Hogwarts win. He told me he didn’t want to, but I begged him to take it with me!!” Harry screamed out. The pain of one of his friends dead finally is getting too much for him.   
“Little Angle, you didn’t have time to mourn the death of your friend. But you got to see it wasn’t your fault. I know to you it looks like it was your fault but I promise you it wasn’t. I am sure if you knew the cup was a portekey you would have made sure he wouldn’t thought it. If you had knew what would happened I know with everything in me that you wouldn’t have let anyone get harmed.” Severus gently said again.   
Harry’s body was trembling with unshed tears and heart ache. “You can cry Angel, you don’t need to hide little angle.” Severus murmured. With those words Harry started to cry for the first time with everything in him. All the raw pain that he was feeling, the hate he felt in his life everything came for the first time out of him. The screams with the pain that he was feeling.   
Severus gently rocked him back and forth neither saying anything. After a while his crying and screaming turned into sniffles and whimpers. Severus gently picked Harry up and carried him to his room. Gently tucking him in, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you my little angle.” He whispers softly to the sleeping teen.   
Severus cast a spell to alert him if Harry wakes up and then went back to Tom. When he got back in the room he found Tom sitting on one of the chairs with his face in his hands.   
“Tom?” Severus asked quietly. Tom looked up slowly. “They turned my grandson into someone who blames himself for everyone’s else mistakes and failures. He is afraid of his own shadow.” Tom whisper.   
“I know. He is scared at the moment but he isn’t broken there is a saviour spirt he holds; he just would need to learn it wasn’t his fault, that he didn’t deserve it. He would need love and a lot of attention.” Severus said tiredly.   
They sat in silence for a whole while. “Severus, there is a good change that Harry might be a neko.” Tom said suddenly. Severus looked up startled. “What do you mean?”   
“The signed are there, they why he acts submissively it isn’t just the abuse. Neko’s are known to be subs and carriers. They why he acts around you and you alone. He needs you at the moment the most because 1) you two are soul mates, 2) if it is found out that he is a sub and the ministry finds out he would be sold to the highest bidder, if he is mated to you, they can’t take him away but you two would need to fully mate.” Tom whisper out.   
Severus looked at Tom with a dead looked in his eyes. “So you are telling me tonight he would become a neko for his creature inheritance and if he isn’t fully mated to me he could be sold to the highest bidder, why?” Severus demanded.   
“Submissive Neko’s can produce powerful children and the ministry would want that to better the wizard world. They don’t care about the young Neko they are slowly killing to do it.” Tom said deadly calm.   
“No one, and I mean no one is getting their hands on Harry, my little angle, and makes it out alive.” Severus al but growled out. His own creature showing its head.   
“Severus calm down at once.” Tom demanded from his soon to be son in law. Suddenly the spell went of that shows that Harry is waking up.   
Severus runs back to their room just as his eyes open up. “Careful little Angle. How are you feeling?” Severus gently asked.   
“Scared, tired sir.” Harry whisper out. His voice was hoarse from al the screaming he did. Severus gently pull him up slightly and then helped him to drink some water.   
“Little Angle there is something we have to talked about.” Severus wise he wasn’t the one who have to tell Harry what he is about to tell him.   
A/N Well this leaves his with a cliffy isn’t it fun people. Please leave a review on the way out. Love you all. Can we try for seven reviews please people you guys would make my day so much better before the next chapter.   
Love u all.


	5. Demons 5

Harry looked frightened at Severus when he told him they have to talk about something. Severus seeing the fearful look pulls Harry into his arms. “Little Angle what do you know about Nekos?” Severus asked carefully.  
Harry shook his head. He didn’t even know what a Neko is. Severus sighed softly, there is so many things that his Little Angle didn’t know.  
“Neko’s Little Angle is half-cat half-human creature. They are mostly submissive creatures that can bear children if they are male. The ministry if they find a submissive neko’s they sold them to the highest bidder, if they aren’t bonded.” Severus said quietly.  
Harry shakes slightly in Severus arms. He knows there is a reason that Severus is telling him this and he believes that he is that reason.  
“A-am I a n-neko sir?” Harry’s voice was high pitch with fright. “Yes Little Angle. Your creature inheritance is going to be a neko Little Angle.” Severus said softly. His voice was tired the day wasn’t even starting and this happed. They still have a lot to do before the day was over.  
“Little Angel, I promise you that I will protected you, but we will need to bond tomorrow.” Severus whisper quietly into Harry’s ear.  
Harry whimper in fear when he heard that. “Please no.” Harry whimper out. He starts to struggle against Severus. Severus just pulls him closer to him. “Little Angle, I won’t hurt you, I know you are scared but I promise you that it would be different from what the headmaster and the rest did with you.” Severus gently said.  
“How?” Harry’s emerald green eyes looked at him with a frightened look. Severus sighed softly. “Well normally when two people mate who is male, the dominative one will show how much loved the submissive is. A good Dom will try to get the Sub to relax. And before entering the Sub he will stretch the Sub with his fingers so that it wouldn’t hurt the submissive partner when he enters him. He will try to give as much pleasure as possible to the Sub.” Severus tries to explain the concept to Harry.  
Harry closes his eyes tiredly. He wants nothing more than to cut at the moment. Severus just cradled the scared teen to his chest. “Everything will be fine Little Angle. I don’t want to force you into this, but if the ministry finds out, they can take you away if we are not bonded. I am sorry my Little Angle. I don’t want to force you into this.” Harry looked up when he heard the sincerity in Severus voice.  
Severus sawing that Harry was looking at him gently whipped a stray tear of Harry’s face. “Everything will be fine in the end my little Angle.” Severus planted a soft kiss on Harry’s head.   
Harry curled slightly into himself. “How is tomorrow going to work?” Harry’s voice was quiet to the point that Severus has to lean closer to hear what Harry has to say.   
“Madam Bones is going to come here with a preacher that is going to bind us together. At noon, then we will have to see to what is coming Little Angel.”  
The bond was slightly more open at the moment; Severus can feel his little angle’s terror coming of off him in waves.   
“What is also scaring you Little Angle?” Severus asked quietly.   
“I a-am sc-scared o-of tomorrow. T-tru-true fully I don’t know how much more I am able to take, it is already too much. I j-just w-want t-t-to hi-hide a-and n-never sh-show m-my f-f-face a-a-again or die.” Harry managed to stutter out.   
Severus looked sadly at his Little Angle. “You are safe here, I will protect you with my live, no one will hurt you anymore.” Severus promises Harry again.   
“I-is i-it wr-wrong b-because I want to die?” Harry asked quietly. “No my little Angle it isn’t wrong, your life was shit for who knows how long. Your future is uncertain and you don’t know how I will treat you.” Severus said softly. It pains to think that his mate might hate him over how he was treated at school. I treated him like he is shit, even when I didn’t mean it; it still hurts him since he thinks I most likely will treat him like this here.   
“D-did yo-you me-mean th-the stuff you said at Hogwarts wh-when I had po-potions?”   
“No Harry I never meant it. It was hell to me to be so mean to you at school, but I still needed to spy on Dumbledore and that meant I had to take my anger I had for your father out on you. I am sorry for all the pain I cost you Little Angle. I wish I never had to do it.” Severus said softly while looking Harry directly in the eyes to show him how serious he was about the situation.   
Harry curled slightly closer to Severus. “A-ar-are y-you s-still go-going to s-spy on Dumble-dore?” Harry asked softly.   
“No Angle, I am going to take care of you and teach you everything you need to know if you will allow me to.” Severus said softly.   
Harry looked up shocked. “I-I ne-never h-hav-have to g-go ba-back?” “No my little Angle you never have to go back. I promise to look after you from now on. I know the storm is still waiting for us before our lives will become peace full but I will be there with you the whole way.”   
“Go wash your face Little Angle; it is almost time for lunch.” Severus said gently. Harry scampers off the bed and into the bathroom.   
He quickly washes his face and hands then moved back to Severus. They moved together to the dining room. Severus handed him a nutrient potion and a stomach soother. While Harry drank his potions, Severus started to dish up for both of them. Tom already left the house to go to his own.   
Severus gave Harry slightly more than he did the morning. “Try and eat everything Little Angle.” Severus gently murmured.   
The rest of the day past with Harry curled up before a fire, reading a book about Neko’s while Severus was brewing potions for the next day.   
A/N: And that is a wrapped. I am going to try and get the bonding and the bonding night out of the way before I am leaving for holiday and then I won’t be able to update. Please leave a review on the way out.   
Love   
Death By Heart DBH


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: THERE IS GOING TO BE LEMON IN THE CHAPTER. WARNING WILL BE GIVEN WHEN THE LEMON BEGIN AND END.   
“Little Angle.” Severus gently picked Harry up where he was curled up in front of the fire. “It is time for you to go and bath or shower and then bed.” Harry looked up at Severus; his face was red with tears.   
“O Angle, I promise you won’t get mistreated here.” Severus planted a soft kiss on Harry’s head.   
“P-please stay with me.” Harry begged softly. His voice was hoarse from crying a long time. The pages in the book he read were wet with tears.   
“I won’t go anywhere, Little Angle.” Severus gently mummer. Severus cradled Harry to his chest while he moved to their room.   
When they got back to the room, Severus looked down to see Harry sleeping against his chest. Severus transformed Harry’s close into some PJ’s and then gently tucked him into the bed.   
Severus quickly went for a shower and then got into bed as well, pulling Harry against his chest. They slept peaceful for a few hours. When midnight strike, Harry woke up with a cry of pain. Severus pulled Harry against his chest, while murmuring sweet nothing into his hear to get him to calm down.   
After ten minutes of extreme pain did Harry’s screaming finally stopped. On his head was two small cat ears and he had a long fluffy tail by his bums. Severus gently picked him up, walking to the bathroom where a house elf was busy to full the bath up.   
Another elf was busy changing the sheets.   
“Little Angle, it is over, you won’t have to go through it again.” Severus gently whispers. Harry’s ears twitch slightly to the voice. “Sev’rus.” Harry mumbled into Severus neck.   
There was blood running down his face and legs. “Hush my kitten, save your energy.” Severus hush the smaller male. He gently lowered Harry into the bath with warm water. When Harry’s feet tough the water, Harry instantly became more alert. Severus grew alarmed when Harry start to claw at his hand.   
“Little Kitten, calm yourself. I won’t hurt you little one. You are safe.” Severus gently whispers. The small body under his hand started to calm down. “Shh now little one. Hush kitten, you are safe.” Over and over again Severus whisper it while he washed Harry, making sure that there was no more blood on his body.   
After the bath he gently picked up Harry, dried him up and then dressed him in sleeping clothes again. He picked Harry up again and gently place him on the bed. “Little one, I am going to give you a pain and sleeping potion alright.” Severus murmured while he measured out the right amount to give to Harry.   
Helping Harry drink the potion and then he tucked him back in. Severus hold Harry for the rest of the night, trying not to think about what is going to happen later thought the day. He drifted off in the early morning hours.   
At six o’clock Severus woke up again, Harry was curled up against his body, sleeping peacefully. Severus sighed softly. “Wake up Harry, it is time for a new day.” He gently woke the sleeping Neko up, making sure to keep his voice very calm.   
-Time skip-  
It was around eleven a clock when Madam Bones arrived with the priest and a young aurora. The greetings was given. And they talked for a while, while the priest started to get the wards up for the ritual.   
“You have until six tonight to bond with him Severus. You guys are lucky that the contract was in places otherwise that moron of a minister would have forcefully taken Harry just after midnight.” Madam Bones explained to Severus. Harry was again in his arms, refusing to be left on his own.   
Harry was very silent with the strange people around him.   
Half an hour later, did they began the ritual. The Priest was chanting something in Ancient Greek and then a little bit in Latin. ”Harry, I am going to make a small cut on your wrist and the same on mine alright?” Harry nodded uncertain at the question. “It won’t hurt Angle, it would only be a little sting. After that you have to place your wrist against mine, alright?” Severus asked softly. Harry nodded again.   
Severus gently send a little bit magic against Harry’s wrist to make it go numb before he made a small cut with a silver knife. He did the same with himself, and then he pressed his bleeding wrist against Harry’s.   
A tingle of magic made its way over both of their bodies. Severus nearly let a scream out when he saw all of Harry’s memories and Harry doubled over under the strain of Severus.   
The magic slowly disappear back into their bodies. Madam Bones ushered both the aurora and priest out of the room.   
“Kitten, it is over, you are safe now.” Severus gently picked the panicked Harry up while he whisper soothing words to him.   
“Sev’russs, we need to complete the bond.” Harry whimper out against Severus neck, it was already four in the afternoon.   
-LEMON IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ-  
Severus gently moved Harry back upstairs to their room. He could feel the panic that Harry was feeling just as potent.   
“Hush my Kitten, I won’t hurt you I promise.” He gently tried to calm Harry down. He gently lay Harry down on the bed. Harry’s emerald green eyes were alight with fear.   
“Shhh Harry. I brewed a special lubricant that will help. It will let the muscles relax and numb any pain that you might feel. I am not doing this to embarrass you alright, but I want you to try and relax and let me take care of you. You won’t feel any pain tonight and only pleasure kitten.” Severus got Harry to slowly relax against the bedding,   
Severus peppered Harry’s face with butterfly kisses before he planted small kisses against Harry’s mouth. Harry slowly relaxes thanks to how Severus was treating him. Severus slowly deepen the kiss, Harry whine a little bit and opens his mouth only a little bit.   
Severus gently places Harry’s hands on his chest showing to him that he can also tough. Severus tongue was mapping out Harry’s mouth; he gently led Harry’s tongue into his. There was a shy lick and then Harry started to mapped Severus mouth out as well.   
When they broke apart was there a string of salvia connection the two. Harry’s face was cherry red.   
Severus pushed himself a little bit up and then started to undress Harry, while he keep on murmuring on how beautiful he was, and placing kisses on the showing skin.   
When Severus got to a nipple he gently started to suck on the nipple making it hard. Harry had started to whimper slightly.   
Severus undress Harry further, when he got to Harry’s pants did he looked up to see if it was alright. Harry nodded shyly, his face and chest was cherry red.   
Severus gently eased his pants and boxers off. Harry’s cock was leaking and hard. Severus spread Harry’s leg slightly and then took his cock all the way down until the base. Harry cried out in surprise when Severus took his cock in his mouth. His small hands fisted into the blankets.   
“S-Sev I- I am go-going to c-cum.” Come Harry’s broken voice.   
“Come Harry.” Severus responded before going back down. A few seconds later Harry came with a scream. Severus gently pulled away, and grabbed the lube that was on the bedside table.   
“Are you ready love?” Severus asked carefully. Harry nodded. Severus gently turned Harry around, making sure he was comfortable before he dripped lube onto his creek. Severus then made sure four of his fingers were coated.   
He gently eased one finger into Harry’s tight heat. Harry tensed up when the first finger breach him. He almost started to panic when he heard Severus voice telling him to relax and that it would be easier. Harry slowly relax with the finger in him.   
Severus pumped the finger in and out making “come hitler “movements with the finger. When he felt Harry relax more he gently eased the second finger into him. Harry suddenly screamed out with pleasure. “W-what w-was t-that?” He asked softly. “Your prostates love. “ Severus responded before he gave a jab against the glad.   
Severus made sure to keep massaging the glad while he stretches his kitten. After a while he pulled all four his fingers out of Harry making him whine in disappointment. “Shhh kitten.” He made sure his member was covered properly in lube before he slowly started to enter Harry. When he was fully inside him it took everything in him not to move and wait for Harry to be comfortable. When Harry moved his hips slightly did he start to move.   
Soon both of them come together.   
-Lemon ended safe to read again.-  
Harry lay panting against Severus. Severus pulled Harry against him, both of them was trying to caught their breath.   
“I-it d-didn’t hu-hurt.” Harry whisper against Severus chest. Severus looked down at his sweet Neko. “No Kitten it wasn’t supposed to hurt.” Severus gently whisper in Harry’s ear. Harry slowly relax against Severus.   
Severus cast a quick Tempus seeing that they bonded in time made him sigh in relief.   
A/N Well this is the end of this chapter. I will update soon again. And Happy New Year everyone. I love you all. Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

They lay quietly together. Harry was curled up in Severus arms. His breathing was deep and equal, showing that he was in a deep sleep.

Severus looked down at his mate and signed softly. Suddenly the wards started to wail. Severus jumped up, picked up his mate and moved to the floo. “Slytherin layer.” He shouted out and pushed his mate into the floo.

Harry tumbled out on the other side with a groan. Tom had run into the room, when the floo had dinged, showing that someone is coming through.

Harry was very pale. Suddenly a snake patranous came into the room. “The ministry tried to attack the manor. Look after Harry until I get there.” Severus voice came through.

-With Severus-

Severus sent a quick patronus to Tom. Knowing that Harry would be safe with him. His wand was in his hand, while he made his way outside.

The idiot of a minister Fudge was there. He was red in the face. “Who gave you guys the right to attacked my manor?” Severus voice boomed over the crowed of auroras and hit wizards. Fudge walked forward with an air of fake confidence.

“We are here to collect the Neko.” His voice wasn’t wavering. Severus glared at him again. “We are already bonded. You attacked a Lord’s manor without reason.” Severus voice was deadly calm. Fudge paled when he heard they were already bonded.

“I-I am s-s-sorry L-Lord Snape, I-I di-didn’t kn-know.” Fudge stuttered out. Severus gave the pathetic minster a death glare. “I will make sure you won’t get back into the next term for minister. And I am going to have all of your auroras and hit wizards under investigation, you can only hope they can keep their jobs. Get off of my property, you are trespassing.” Severus hissed out angrily.

The other wizards and witches was already apparition away before the anger of the male shift to them.

-With Harry-

Harry felt frozen in front of Tom. He doesn’t know how to deal with him. Feeling scared and numb he just looked at Tom.

Tom gently kneeled down next to his grandson.

“Severus would be alright, he is very strong and knows how to handle himself in a fight.” Tom said quietly. Harry just nodded and didn’t say anything back.

They sat in silence until Severus came to picked up Harry. Tom didn’t know how he was going to win Harry’s trust.

**A/N Hey everyone I know it is very short and I am sorry for that. It just that the last few days I aren’t really in the mood to write but I want to update I hope the next update would be longer. Please let me know what you guys think.**

**And if you know of anyone that may want to beta my stories, not just this one but everyone it would be highly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

The floo came alive again. Severus stepped out of it elegant of always. Before he could do or say anything was he tackled into a bear hug by Harry.   
Harry clings to Severus as if his life depends on it. Severus just gently pets his kitten to calm him down. He could feel how scared Harry was to be left alone again.   
To be betrayed by the one person he loved. 

Tom stepped into the room behind them. He smiled at the sight of Harry and Severus together. It was the first time he ever saw Severus so happy.   
Severus places a small kiss onto Harry’s forehead and lifted him up so that he can rest on his hip. 

“Thank you Tom. That stupid minister though he is going to get Harry.” Severus practically snarled the last part out. Harry tensed up in Severus arms when he did that.   
“Why don’t you guys stay for lunch?” Tom asked softly. Severus nodded his head in thanks. 

Harry’s face was hidden against Severus shoulder. He was feeling strange since last night. As if there was new magic inside his body. He also didn’t want Severus out of his sight.   
Severus sensing that Harry didn’t want to be let go, just pulled him closer to his body. 

They silently walked to the dining room. When Severus tried to put Harry in a chair did he got scratch because Harry didn’t want to let go of him.   
Severus sighed softly but in the end just put him on his lap, knowing that Harry needed to be close to him for now. Tom looked worried at Harry since he didn’t want to be left without tough.   
They ate the food that the house-elves have prepared for them. After they ate, Severus left with Harry through the floo. 

Harry was sleeping against Severus shoulder. So he put Harry into bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He smiled slightly when he saw Harry curl up under the warm covers. He planted a small kiss onto his head and made his way to the potion lab.   
Before he could reach the lab did he feel a rush of air and then only blackness. Never seeing the evil smirk of Albus Dumbledore.   
He grabbed a few strands of Severus air, throw it into a potions. Watching it turn from a murky brown to a bright green.

Cliffy. I will try to update soon again. Sorry for the long wait. Gr 12 is a bloody nightmare. Love you all. Please leave a review.   
P.S. My stories is also posted on fanfiction.


	9. Demons

Albus Dumbledore made his way to Severus room. Sensing Harry’s magic there. He watch the small boy sleeping peacefully.   
He quickly drank the potion knowing that Severus is going to be out for a while. He then proceed to spell away Harry’s clothes away.   
Harry woke up when he felt the magic around his body. Knowing that something has happen he sat up quickly.   
When he saw Dumbledore he covers his mouth. He may look like Severus but he doesn’t have Severus magic.   
Since Harry could sense magic he could see that it was Dumbledore.   
He squeaked and then tried to get out of the room. He was grabbed from behind and then thrown onto the bed.   
His screams run all around the manor.   
After the while did he black out of pain.   
-Time skip 3 months later-  
Tom watches with how Severus was pacing around the room. He long ago gave up in trying to get him to stay calm.  
A/N: I know. It is short. And I apologise for that one. I am really sorry. I just want to give to you guys and girls an update. Since I really don’t know when I will update again.   
I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite. You guys and girls make me feel so special.    
Love  
Death By Heart DBH (3


	10. Chapter 10

The floo came alive again. Severus stepped out of it elegant of always. Before he could do or say anything was he tackled into a bear hug by Harry.   
Harry clings to Severus as if his life depends on it. Severus just gently pets his kitten to calm him down. He could feel how scared Harry was to be left alone again.   
To be betrayed by the one person he loved.   
Tom stepped into the room behind them. He smiled at the sight of Harry and Severus together. It was the first time he ever saw Severus so happy.   
Severus places a small kiss onto Harry’s forehead and lifted him up so that he can rest on his hip.   
“Thank you Tom. That stupid minister though he is going to get Harry.” Severus practically snarled the last part out. Harry tensed up in Severus arms when he did that.   
“Why don’t you guys stay for lunch?” Tom asked softly. Severus nodded his head in thanks.   
Harry’s face was hidden against Severus shoulder. He was feeling strange since last night. As if there was new magic inside his body. He also didn’t want Severus out of his sight.   
Severus sensing that Harry didn’t want to be let go, just pulled him closer to his body.   
They silently walked to the dining room. When Severus tried to put Harry in a chair did he got scratch because Harry didn’t want to let go of him.   
Severus sighed softly but in the end just put him on his lap, knowing that Harry needed to be close to him for now. Tom looked worried at Harry since he didn’t want to be left without tough.   
They ate the food that the house-elves have prepared for them. After they ate, Severus left with Harry through the floo.   
Harry was sleeping against Severus shoulder. So he put Harry into bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He smiled slightly when he saw Harry curl up under the warm covers. He planted a small kiss onto his head and made his way to the potion lab.   
Before he could reach the lab did he feel a rush of air and then only blackness. Never seeing the evil smirk of Albus Dumbledore.   
He grabbed a few strands of Severus air, throw it into a potions. Watching it turn from a murky brown to a bright green.  
Cliffy. I will try to update soon again. Sorry for the long wait. Gr 12 is a bloody nightmare. Love you all. Please leave a review.   
P.S. My stories is also posted on fanfiction.


	11. Demons

Harry’s P.O.V.  
I tried to keep the sobs quiet. I want nothing more to be back with Severus. He would keep me safe and sound. He would never let anyone hurt me.   
I thought my stomach. The stiches were done roughly and it is red and sore. I felt another tear treating to fall down.   
I sniffled softly. This is my own fault. I shouldn’t have believed that everything would work out just like that.   
Now my… No don’t think about it I berate myself.   
I looked up when Granger walked into the room. She handed to me a plate of gruel. “Eat up; you will need all of your strengths.” She sneered before walking out of the room.   
I look at the gruel I know they most likely have spiked it again with something. I throw the bowl in anger against the wall.   
Hot angry tears fell down my face. I tried to feel for the link with Severus again. I needed him now more than I needed anyone else. He would know what to do.   
I tried for half an hour before giving up I know that it would be useless, the bond wasn’t evolved to get to him.   
I collapse back onto the bed. When Ron came into the room I just fell so scared and used. Never to notice that I was slipping away from reality.   
Severus P.O.V.  
It is now three months that Harry was missing. We have been working around the clock to find him, but so far no luck.   
I can just imagen how scared he must be. I will do everything and anything to find him.   
Lucius walked into the room. “We have captured Percy Weasley , he is in cell 3 Severus.” He said calmly.   
I watch a few seconds before running down to the cell. There would be hell to pay to anyone standing in my way to get to Harry.   
Cliffy.   
Hey everyone I know my chapters are short and I apologise for it. I don’t have a lot of time to write and test are starting up. So just a short update hope everyone enjoys it.   
Love  
Death By Heart DBH


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the irregular updates. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.   
Love  
Death By Heart DBH  
Severus P.O.V.  
I quickly walked down to the cells. My heart beat was incredibly fast. I felt so stupid to think that my wards where unbreathable. And now I was paying the price to think that.   
Harry was taken from there. The only safe place he most likely new.   
When I got out of my thoughts I was standing in front of Cell E 3. I eased the door open, hearing the familiar creaking sound. All inner circle death eaters have a cell for themselves.   
E 3 was mine since it has a potion lab next to it.   
When I walked into the dark room, I heard a muffled sound, as if someone was trying to untie the ropes keeping them to the chair.   
With a swish of my wand the candles came to live in the room. Percy Weasley is tied up on a stainless steel chair that is bolted into the ground.   
I looked at him silently; the normal frown was on my face. You could clearly see that he was near pissing himself.   
“This is how this is going to work Weasley. You are going to tell me where Harry is, if you don’t I am going to torture you until you beg me for death and I promise you this now I won’t be merciful. “ I said softly.  
I can’t believe how pail he got when I said that. “I won’t tell you where that slut it.” He tried to say it bravely more than he should have.  
I sighed softly. “You should have listened.” I merely whisper. Silently I cast a spell that acted like tweezers to draw out his one thumb nail.   
“We can do that again; tell me where Harry is, now.” He shagged his head. “Never, he deserve everything we are doing to him.”   
I didn’t even reach for my wand this time. I broke his arm myself.   
It just keeps going, him refusing to tell me where Harry is and me hurting him. For hours and hours on end.  
Getting agitated I walked over to the potion cabinet and took out a vial of ruby red potion. A potion that forced the victim to tell the truth while burning up there blood. But not killing them.   
I forced his mouth open and pored the potion down. He started to scream as soon as the potion was down his throat.   
“Where is Harry?” I demanded. “S-safe ho-house of Dumbledore. Manor seven near the burrow.” Came the weak reply.   
I turned around and walked out Lucius and Tom was waiting outside for me. “Found him.” Was the only words needed to be said.   
And that is a wrap for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta for my stories. There is spelling and grammar mistakes and I am trying to fix it.


End file.
